Junkin' Janna
"Junkin' Janna" is the first segment of the sixty-eighth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on April 14, 2019 alongside "A Spell with No Name", and is the first segment of the twelfth episode in the fourth season. Synopsis Tom comes to discover just how much fun he can have without Star being there as well. Plot Janna invites Tom to go dumpster diving with her. He displays an apathetic attitude as he continues to use his phone to text and send pictures to Star who is attending a meeting with Eclipsa and the Magic High Commission. Janna has Tom climb up a hill to show him a giant metal boot and the two proceed to ride it down the mountain of trash like a sled. Despite being afraid, Tom ends up enjoying it, though he continues to bug Janna with his phone usage. Star and Eclipsa wait in the lobby of the Commission building where they are bugged by Sean the security guard. He continues having them try an entire plate of donuts that he baked. Eclipsa is forced to eat them, despite being terrible, while Star continues to shove them into her dress. As they take the boot back up the mountain, Janna reveals the real reason why she brought Tom along: every time she finds something cool in the junk pile, a crow arrives and takes it away. Tom is disappointed that this is the only reason he was asked to come, but soon they find themselves chased down the mountain by the crow. Having had enough, Janna tosses Tom's phone into the boot as the crow takes it away and the two resolve to follow it back to its lair which ends up being old Butterfly Castle. The Commission finally arrive to see an annoyed Eclipsa and Star. Their anger results in Star beating up Rhombulus after they get into another argument. They finally reveal that there has been heavy magic usage at the Monster Temple. Angry over being called over for nothing, Star and Eclipsa leave. Tom and Janna reencounter the crow which transforms into a giant monster. After using his phone to protect Janna, Tom manages to singe the side of the crow's face and they escape. They head back to the Monster Temple to meet up with Star, who had brought back all the donuts she hid, and is glad to see that Tom has finally found something to enjoy himself on when she is away. He then proceeds to try the donuts which he surprisingly likes. The crow, Sebastian, returns to his master Mina who has been collecting giant armor pieces to reassemble her Solarian army. Cast *Rider Strong as Tom Lucitor *Abby Elliott as Janna Ordonia *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Esmé Bianco as Eclipsa Butterfly *Josh Sussman as Sean *Kevin Michael Richardson as Rhombulus *Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo *Carl Weathers as Omnitraxus Prime *Amy Sedaris as Mina Loveberry Trivia * Eclipsa and the Magic High Commission are bitter toward each other after episodes such as "Butterfly Trap" and "Swim Suit" (in addition to the fact that the High Commission crystallized Eclipsa in the first place). * The Magic High Commission reveal to Star and Eclipsa that someone in Mewni, but not a living queen or Glossaryck, is using ancient and extremely powerful magic. ** It is implied at the end of the episode to be Mina Loveberry, who is assembling a giant suit of armor. * Mina's crow companion Sebastian is revealed to have similar Solarian powers to hers. International premieres *June 28, 2019 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Junkin' Janna 6.jpg Junkin' Janna 7.jpg Junkin' Janna 8.jpg Junkin' Janna 5.png Junkin' Janna 4.png Junkin' Janna 2.png Junkin' Janna 3.png Junkin' Janna 9.jpg Sebastian Perched on Mina's Arm.png External links *Junkin' Janna at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes